


Pin Your Ears Back

by outlier



Series: amateur productions [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Incidental Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Kara, Various other kinks, Wagering, bottom!Alex, call and response, cfnf, lots of finger sucking, soft dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Alex loses a wager and has to divulge a deep, dark secret. She wants to hand over control, and Kara's more than happy to take it.





	Pin Your Ears Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be ready for the first game of the college football season. It's week 5.

“No,” Alex moaned. It was heartfelt and sorrowful, and for a moment, Kara thought Alex might actually cry. She could understand. It’d been such a beautiful drive. Just absolutely textbook perfect, Stanford marching down the field and managing the clock and putting themselves in perfect position to kick a field goal in the closing seconds to clinch the come from behind win. She knew Alex had been feeling smug about herself and about the wager she was sure she was going to win, so Kara enjoyed it perhaps a little more than she should, Alex’s sudden despair.

A sack, a fumble, and an absolute hoss of an o-lineman running just as fast as he could, looking behind himself in disbelief every five yards because he couldn’t believe no one had caught up with him yet, and with an absolutely unnecessary dive over the goal line… touchdown. Stanhope up by 8 with a point after making it 9, and only a minute thirty left on the clock.

Kara didn’t care either way. Well, she did, but not nearly as much as Alex. She appreciated the social aspects of football – crowding together on the couch to watch the game, the snacks (obviously), the playful trash talking, and the drama of it all – but she didn’t get caught up in the minutia. She knew Alex had been a little miffed that their alma maters were playing one another, because Alex did care. _An opener against a FCS team_ , she’d muttered when Kara had gleefully pointed it out to her, followed by a few choice asides about _strength of schedule_ and _cupcake_ that had not seemed like especially positive commentary.

Accordingly, when she’d proposed the wager – my team versus your team, usual terms – Alex had actually looked like she felt sorry for her. “Oh, Kara. I can’t do that to you. It’s not fair.”

She’d refrained from pointing out it was a win/win, even though Alex had had ample opportunity to pick up on that fact. It was a clear misunderstanding of the wager, in Kara’s opinion, because Alex continued to labor under the mistaken impression that losing was actually, well… losing.

Then again, competitive nature aside, it probably was actually like losing to Alex. Losing meant she’d have to admit to something, which Kara well knew was more painful to Alex than any of the injuries she’d managed to acquire as a DEO agent.

The anticipation was half the fun. Sitting there beside Alex as the clock ticked down, shutting the door on any hopes for a comeback, and watching her squirm was intensely satisfying. It wasn’t that she wanted to cause Alex actual distress, but Alex beside her, bleeding anxiety and twisting her hands together in her lap as the look in her eyes became increasingly frantic because she knew what was coming was absolutely an aphrodisiac.

“You know the rules,” Kara said, laying a gentle hand on Alex’s knee as the clock showed zero. “You have two minutes.”

The wager was simple. Lose and you had to fess up. You had to reveal a deep, dark secret, to tell a truth that would otherwise remain untold, and reveal a fantasy or a desire that would immediately thereafter be met. The losing party had two minutes to put their thoughts in order, and then the confession had to be made. More time, Kara thought, and Alex would find some way to lie, to hide her uncomfortable truth away and convince herself she hadn’t done it at all. In most situations, the lie would come easily. After all, Alex had been living an assortment of lies for most of her life, but lying to Kara wasn’t an effortless lie. Lying to Kara meant beating down guilt and carefully constructing rationalizations, and it took more than two minutes to find her way through that. She might lie to Kara for what she believed to be Kara’s own good, but to lie to Kara to serve her own self-interests was, for Alex, almost as painful as having to tell the truth.

“Time’s almost up,” she said, pretending to ignore the way Alex had been biting at her lip and staring off into space, face twisted into a mask of indecision.

After a second, Alex let out a shaky breath. She nodded to herself, squared her shoulders, and came to stand before Kara. She put her hands on her hips, seemed to reconsider it, and slid them into her pockets, all while staring at the ground in front of her as if it had mutinied against her.

Kara waited patiently.

A blush started a slow ascent up Alex’s cheeks, rising in color and in height until it reached the tips of her ears. “Okay,” she said, hands back out of her pockets as she wiped her palms against her thighs. “I can do this.”

And just as quickly as she’d made the promise to herself, she abandoned it. Kara saw it in the crinkling of her brow – near apocalyptic level – and the fine tremor of tension in her shoulders.

“Hey—” she jumped to her feet, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and resting her hands against the small of her back in a hold meant more for reassurance than for comfort—“it’s just me. You can tell me anything.”

Alex glanced up at Kara’s smile and back down just as quickly; her heart was beating so fast it was a steady, hummingbird thrum in Kara’s ears. “I know I can,” she said again, voice whisper soft, “but it’s embarrassing.”

Kara began to rock side to side, a slow, soothing sway that Alex instinctively followed. She pressed a kiss to her forehead, tucked Alex’s head under her chin, and kept her there until Alex gave herself over to the comfort of Kara’s strength. In her tight, unforgiving hold, Alex allowed herself to unravel. She let Kara take her weight, tension unspooling like the release of a rag wrung dry.

In small and intimate ways like this, Alex was deceptively easy to break. It was why Kara was so careful with her, picking her way across the minefield of Alex’s often poorly hidden doubts, fears, and insecurities. Tough love might work for someone like J’onn, but Kara had to keep her love gentle. Too great a misstep, and Alex would tuck the hurt away. She’d nurture and feed it until it grew strong enough to kill off something vital, and Kara wouldn’t even realize until it was too late.

So she played her games, but she played them with care.

“Tell me, Alex.”

The confession came after a sigh and a shiver, muffled against Kara’s chest. “Don’t laugh but… I want you to be in control. I want you to… to tell me what I have to do.”

Kara was glad Alex was burrowed into her because it meant she didn’t see the smile that broke across her face. Because… _finally_. She’d read up on dominance and submission and she had so many ideas and she’d been holding them in abeyance because it _had_ to come from Alex. It wasn’t even the first time Alex had made the confession, though before it had come in partial truths that surfaced only when Alex was at her most desperate. _Hold me down. You make the decisions, okay? I’ll do whatever you want._ All breathless admissions that came when Alex’s eyes were glassy and dazed and she was only half-conscious of the things she was saying because Kara had made a purposeful and deliberate effort to make her that way. And she knew that Alex thought it was a deep, shameful secret, and Kara wanted her to have that. She didn’t want to disabuse Alex of the idea that it was something she’d successfully hidden, because Kara knew that was important to her. So she didn’t point out that it was painfully obvious that this was something Alex sometimes wanted, and she made sure to read her tips, guides, and how-to’s on incognito just in case Alex somehow managed to stumble across something in her browser history and realize that Kara had been preparing for this for… Rao, so long.

And the thing was, Alex had her secrets, but Kara did too. In private, when it was just the two of them, she could shed the layers of Kara Danvers she wore as part of her human disguise – for so long now, and with such thoroughness, that sometimes she wondered if they’d become a part of who she really was. She could press up against the neglected boundaries of Kara Zor-El, who was allowed sharper edges than Kara Danvers. She could be cunning and calculated and just a little bit devious, because Kara Zor-El didn’t have to convince the world that she wasn’t a threat.

She tipped Alex’s chin up until Alex’s eyes met hers, fretful and frightened and soft and beautiful, and let her see a little of her smile. “I want that too.”

The expression that washed over Alex’s face wasn’t quite relief. She was epochs away from relief, still full of nervous energy, so Kara kissed her. She kissed her lightly, pulling back when Alex surged into her, intent on keeping things gentle. She let herself go soft, pliant against Alex until Alex went pliant against her, and traced her fingers along the curve of Alex’s ear and slid them through her hair. The touches were as delicate as the flick of her tongue against Alex’s lips, and it wasn’t until Alex sighed against her, heart fast but steady, that Kara pulled away.

She laid her palm against Alex’s cheek, thumb brushing along her cheekbone. “I’m going to take care of you,” she vowed, pleased when Alex turned into her touch, shy. “You can trust me.”

“I know, it’s just…”

“Shh.” She slid her hand over Alex’s mouth in gentle rebuke. “It’s my job to do the worrying.”

There was a moment when it all could have ended, when Alex’s stubborn nature might have barreled through everything Kara was trying to accomplish. So she met Alex’s eyes, refused to back down, and was rewarded when the tension against her palm settled.

She barely held in a _good girl_ , not quite certain Alex was ready for it. “Safe word?”

Alex rolled her eyes but nonetheless dutifully complied. “Ginger snaps.”

“Boundaries?”

The blush returned. “Hard no’s.”

“Who’s in control?”

Alex’s voice went breathy, and Kara felt satisfaction unfurl within her. “You are.”

“Ready?”

She allowed Alex’s hesitant nod and kissed her again, drawing her nails against the skin at the nape of her neck in a way she knew was guaranteed to leave Alex boneless.

This time, when she pulled away, Kara took a step back. She took a minute to study Alex, not bothering to hide her want as she looked her over, moving from head to toe to back again. “All you have to do is do what I say. Don’t think, Alex. Just do. That’s your only job.”

She waited until she received another hesitant nod, Alex’s lower lip captured between her teeth and her eyes wide and still a hint uncertain.

“I’m going to take care of you,” she reiterated. “Do you trust me to do that?”

Another nod, this time with a bit more purpose.

“Then say it back to me.”

Alex’s voice quivered as she said, “I trust you to take care of me.”

“And what’s your job?”

A blush chased across her cheekbones, burning bright in the span of a second. “Don’t think. Just do what you tell me to do.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re going to take care of me.”

“That’s right. I am.” Kara smiled and took in a deep breath, awash in the scent of Alex’s arousal. She took another step back, settling back into the couch. “I want to see you. Take off your shirt.”

She threw her arms over the back and sat with her legs slightly parted, the picture of greedy expectation, and waited.

Given her first task, Alex’s fingers moved to the buttons on her shirt. She hesitated for a moment then had the first two undone in the span of a second, the look on her face determined.

“Take it slow, Alex. We’re in no hurry.”

There was another glance up, teeth back to worrying against a bottom lip, and the nervous tuck of hair behind an ear. Kara leaned forward, elbows on her knees, and smiled encouragingly.

The next button came more slowly. The next even more so, and Kara watched, rapt, as a sliver of skin appeared in the ever deepening vee. There came the unveiling of a hint of satin, black, with shadows hinting at more. As quickly as that and she was at the last, hesitating for a moment before letting the shirt slide down over her shoulders.

“You’re gorgeous.” Kara hadn’t meant to say it, but was glad she had. It brought back Alex’s blush and coaxed free a smile as Alex let the shirt flutter to the floor. “Come here.”

She drew Alex between her spread legs and steadied her with a hand to each side. “Now your bra.”

This one came a little more easily, though Kara saw the moment when Alex’s reflexes urged her to cross an arm over her bared breasts in a useless fit of modesty. So she captured Alex’s wrist and drew her arm behind her and brought the other back to join it, and used a hand to keep them there. She drew her nose along the line bisecting Alex’s abdominal muscles and placed a kiss to the highest point she could reach. It was just shy of the curve of Alex’s breasts and she brought her hand up to cup one, the weight of it familiar against her palm.

“Do you like it when I touch you here?” she asked, taking the opportunity to coax free more truths. She drew her thumbnail down over Alex’s nipple, hard enough to sting, and watched as Alex’s eyelids fluttered shut. As someone who couldn’t really feel the low and medium tones of pain, those that fell short of traumatic and possibly fatal, she didn’t quite understand its connection to pleasure. What she did understand, though, was that the careful and proper application of it in certain ways would turn Alex to liquid in her hands, compliant and needy. It could turn her from a being of intellect to a being of instinct, and there was nothing Kara loved more.

“Yes,” Alex hissed as Kara rolled her nipple in a tight grip.

She looked up at Alex who was so, so pretty caught up in the midst of shedding protective layers of her own. “Say my name when you answer me.”

With her head tossed back, body straining into Kara’s touch, Alex didn’t even hesitate. “Yes, Kara.”

She tightened her grip on Alex’s wrists, just to remind her of the hold, and stretched up to suck a bruise into the undercurve of her breast. She basked in the noises Alex was making, the sharply indrawn breaths and the harsh exhales, and the keening, needy sounds she didn’t seem to register as coming from her. She divided her time and attention until she knew Alex was sore with it. Until she knew she’d feel the ache the next day whenever she crossed her arms or when her bra rubbed against her nipples just so, and she’d remember why. She’d remember the way Kara touched her, and the way she’d given herself over to it, and Kara could only hope she’d be close enough to hear the way her heart would skip a beat.

It was difficult to pull away when Alex’s chest was heaving and her expression was dazed and hungry, but Kara couldn’t allow herself to become too distracted.

“Are you wet for me?” she asked, her hand falling to the waistband of Alex’s jeans and working open the button and zipper. She gave the fabric a little tug, baring Alex’s hipbones and the low waistband of utilitarian cotton panties.

It took a moment for her answer to come, but she waited, sure it would.

A few seconds later, her patience was rewarded. “Yes, Kara.”

She drew Alex’s right hand around to the vee left by her unzipped jeans and pressed her palm flat, fingertips brushing against that cotton waistband.

“Show me.”

“Kara…” Her voice was shaky and uncertain and Kara looked up at her, unmoving, until Alex met her eyes.

“What’s your job?”

Alex whimpered. “To do what you tell me to do, Kara.”

“Are you supposed to think?”

“No, Kara.”

“And what did I tell you to do?”

“You want me to show you how wet I am for you, Kara.” Alex shivered as soon as the words were said, and Kara tightened her grip around Alex’s hips in reassurance.

“Don’t make me wait,” she said, and smiled up at Alex to soften the words.

She held her breath as Alex slipped her fingers between her legs, under her panties and into the wetness still hidden from sight. It took an effort of will to keep herself from tearing Alex’s jeans to shreds when Alex made a soft noise of surprise, and when she hissed, fingertips presumably brushing against her clit, Kara had to force her grip to loosen so she didn’t dig bruises into Alex’s hips.

When Alex pulled her fingers free, they were shining with the evidence of her arousal.

“Good girl.” The words of praise slipped free unconsciously, but the ragged breath Alex took in response negated any fears Kara had that she might not be ready for them. “Let me taste you.”

She took the hesitantly offered fingers in her mouth and licked the taste of Alex from her skin, eyes locked with Alex’s the entire time.

“Take off your jeans,” she said after she pulled free, and watched, pleased, as Alex worked the denim down her thighs. A moment later and she was left in only her panties, the fabric made dark with her wetness. It clung to her, revealing the lines of her labia, and Kara allowed herself the luxury of looking. “You’re doing such a good job,” she murmured, running the tip of her finger between Alex’s legs. “I love seeing how much you want me.”

Slowly, deliberately, she tore through the fabric, first one side then the other, leaving Alex bare before her. Alex rose up on her tiptoes as Kara pulled the fabric between her legs, more sensitive than skittish, and Kara had to press a kiss against the curve of her hip so Alex didn’t see her grin. She pulled Alex onto her lap, Alex’s knees digging into the couch cushions on either side of her hips. A widening of her legs and Alex’s legs widened further in return, accompanied by a soft gasp and the flutter of Alex’s hand against her shoulder. She kissed her, lazy and indulgent, short nails scoring a path down Alex’s back that had her arching into Kara with a desperate whine. When she pulled away, panting herself, it was to Alex’s eyes, dark and fixated on her.

“Do you know what it does to me to hear you?”

Alex blinked, surfacing long enough to answer. “I do, Kara,” she said, the hint of a smile teasing at the corners of her kiss-swollen lips.

She brushed her thumb along the curve of Alex’s lower lip, and smiled herself when Alex met it with her teeth. “So you’re going to let me hear you. No hiding.”

“Yes, Kara.”

“Say it back.”

Alex inhaled sharply; Kara could see her pulse fluttering at the base of her neck, as steady and fast as the rise and fall of her chest. “I’m going to let you hear me.”

“Why?”

“Because it pleases you, Kara.”

Her own heart was beating just as quickly. “And that’s your only purpose right now. To please me.” She slid her hands to Alex’s thighs, forcing them open just a bit more, and drew her nails from Alex’s hips to her knees, leaving behind matching, red trails. “Tell me again. Say it. Why are you going to let me hear you?”

Alex’s face twisted with desire. “To please you, Kara.”

“You are. You’re doing such a good job.” She kissed her again, Alex eager and trembling against her lips, and Kara had to remind herself to stay gentle and pliant so she didn’t do any damage in her own enthusiasm. “Everything about you, about this, about the way you make me feel… You’re perfect, Alex. Perfect for me. And I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel, but you have to earn it.”

She slid two fingers between Alex’s parted lips and barely held in a moan as Alex’s tongue fluttered against them. “Show me how good you can be,” she said, surprised she’d managed to keep her voice even. It was difficult, with Alex naked and open on her lap, and now with her fingers surrounded by the warm, wet heat of Alex’s mouth, even more so. She nearly choked when Alex took her fingers down to the base, lips like velvet wrapped tight around her as she withdrew until the tips of Kara’s fingers were pressed against her pursed lips. And then she did it again, both hands coming up to wrap around Kara’s forearm to hold her steady. Between the suction, the rasp of her tongue, and the drag of her teeth, it took an effort of will to sit back and let Alex work instead of putting her on her back and pressing her fingers into somewhere else that was warm and soft and wet.

“You are not making this easy for me,” she said, running her free hand down along Alex’s side.

Alex drew back and managed the hint of a smirk; her lips were berry red, the bottom one just a little swollen, and Kara wanted to trap it between her teeth. “Was I supposed to?”

“I suppose it’s fair. I don’t plan on making things easy for you either.” She ran her hands down Alex’s forearms until their fingers were laced together. Gently but firmly, she drew Alex’s arms behind her back again, leaning in close as she guided palms to opposite elbows and squeezed, a prompt to remain. “You’re going to stay like this for me. Don’t let go.”

She enjoyed the flash of surprise on Alex’s face, and the way she wiggled her shoulders as if testing the strength of her own hold. It was a calculated risk, counting on the part of Alex conditioned to follow rules. Partly because Alex didn’t always follow rules, not when they didn’t seem like valid rules, but mainly because she didn’t want Alex to fail. She knew that was a thing, that it could be made sexy and playful, but not for Alex. Setting Alex up to fail would be, well… catastrophic.

She slid a hand behind Alex’s neck, half buried in soft hair and as unyielding as steel. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

Alex’s eyes shone with love and trust and desire and, for a long moment, Kara couldn’t bring herself to look away.

She brought her other hand down to rest between Alex’s legs, cupping her, and had to hold back a moan. Alex was so wet for her, indulgently so, and she took her time relearning the contours of her. Alex hissed and whimpered, said her name like a benediction, and whispered _pleases_ and _yesses_ with barely tempered shamelessness. She did everything that had been asked of her – let Kara hear how she was making her feel – and the power and satisfaction that washed through Kara was not unlike what she felt flying the skies of National City in Supergirl’s crest.

“Tell me when you get close, Alex.” She drew her finger over Alex’s clit in a slow, steady rhythm, a teasing, come-hither, slow build. “You’re not allowed to come. Tell me you understand.”

Alex nodded jerkily, the tendons in her neck flexing and the tension of holding back showing on her face.

“Tell me. Say the words.”

“I understand. Oh fuck, Kara.” She shuddered, eyelids slipping shut as she took in a deep, halting breath.

Kara watched her intently, Alex’s expressions highlighted by the soft afternoon light filtering in past the sheer curtains she’d drawn closed. She wished she could capture it on film, the way Alex’s head tilted back and her mouth opened, brows drawn together as if confounded by her growing desperation. Then too, the way another deep breath seemed to bring her back to herself, and her eyelids fluttered open and she focused on Kara. Her eyes were so very dark; Kara knew she ran the risk of getting lost in them, and in the way Alex bit her lower lip, and in the way everything about her screamed _need_.

“I’m close, Kara. So close,” she said, shoulders straining with the effort it took to maintain her position and not, instead, wrap her arms around Kara and bury her face in her neck while she let go.

The whimper she gave when Kara removed her fingers was almost enough to have Kara repeating the sound back to her.

“Good girl.” Kara kissed her, little more than the nip of teeth against Alex’s lower lip, before resting her fingers against Alex’s mouth again. “Open up.”

And Rao, but watching Alex lick the taste of herself from her fingers was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen. So she did it again, this time sliding her fingers inside, her palm pressed up against Alex’s clit, and her whole hand soaked with Alex’s excitement. She fucked her slowly, lazily, until Alex’s chin had dropped to her chest and her ribs were expanding with each tortured breath and her voice was shaky when she spoke.

“Kara, please. _Please_ , I’m so close. Please let me come _._ ”

Kara wanted to. She wanted to so very badly, but instead she stilled, Alex’s heartbeat thumping wildly against the tips of her fingers. She couldn’t suppress a moan when she pulled her fingers free and presented her hand, and Alex licked a path across her palm. It was more than she could have hoped for, Alex cleaning every trace of herself from Kara’s skin, cheeks hollowing as she drew her fingers deep into her mouth, eyes shiny and a little dazed.

“You’re so good at this,” she said, voice husky. It sounded as if she was speaking from a distance, the words emanating straight from her bones. “You’re so good at doing what you’re told, Alex.”

She wanted to put Alex on her knees and slide her hand to the back of her head and hold her where she wanted her, to ride Alex’s tongue and get herself off to the way Alex watched her as she did. It was an effort to draw herself back from that edge, to remind herself that this was about Alex and about showing her that it was okay to want what she wanted.

Alex on her knees? That could come later.

She slid her hand down Alex’s arm to a shiver and tapped her fingers against the jut of her elbow. “You can let go,” she said, and followed the words with a kiss. With a little prompting, Alex’s arms found their way around her neck, and for a moment, Kara let them be lazy. She licked the taste of Alex from Alex’s own lips and sucked a mark into the skin just below her ear, aware that Alex would grumble and blush and have to cover it up the next morning, and that’d she feel it like a beacon the whole day long.

“Show me how much you want it,” she said, sliding two fingers inside of her and pressing her palm in tight, her free hand splayed wide against the curve of Alex’s ass.

Given permission, Alex ground herself against Kara. She found the right angle, the right pressure, her clit a hard tease against Kara’s palm as she rocked against her. Beneath them, the springs in the couch started to creak, counting the cadence, a counterpoint to the breathy, desperate noises of an Alex too far gone to care.

“Come for me,” she said, watching raptly as pleasure spread across Alex’s face, raw and imperfect and beautiful, before Alex collapsed against her, fingers digging into the fabric of her shirt and face hot against her neck.

Kara took over, drawing forth orgasm after orgasm until Alex begged her to stop.

\------

She wrapped her arms under Alex’s thighs and stood, Alex clinging to her ragdoll limp. Their sheets were still messy from a lazy morning spent sleeping in for once, and Kara left her alone in them only long enough for Alex to register the shift in the air before she was back. Naked now, as she curled up on her side beside Alex, legs twined together as she dusted kisses along the line of her neck and the curve of her jaw.

“You were perfect,” she said, fingers trailing along Alex’s ribs. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

Alex blinked slowly, and when she spoke, her words had the slur of someone coming down from a high. “I didn’t even touch you. I will. Give me a minute and I will, okay?”

“I’m fine.” The words were perhaps belied by the way she was wet against Alex’s thigh, but they were the truth. “Today was about you. You’ve already given me everything I need.”

The way Alex’s flushed cheeks darkened with a blush wouldn’t have been visible to human eyes, but Kara wasn’t human.

“Kara, I… we… You can’t ever tell anyone that I...”

“I would never.” She slid her hand into Alex’s hair, nails scratching against her scalp lightly, soothingly. It was not entirely unexpected, the resurgence of Alex’s shame. “All I want to do is make you happy. Making you happy makes me happy.”

She snuggled in even more closely, prepared to love the self-doubt and self-recriminations away.

“I told you it was embarrassing.”

Alex’s lashes glistened wetly in the second before she turned her head away, and Kara made a soft sound of concern. “No, Alex. No,” she said, guiding Alex’s face back to her and pressing a reassuring kiss to her lips. “There’s nothing embarrassing about asking for what you want. If anyone should be embarrassed, it should be me. I’ve wanted to be with you like that for so long. To be able to give that to you made me feel so good, Alex. So good.”

The way Alex’s nose scrunched with disbelief was ridiculously endearing. “You what?”

“I’m not saying all the time.” Kara found herself unexpectedly scrambling for words, because she’d done a lot of thinking about what Alex might want but very little of that thinking had been focused on explaining things about herself. “I just, I think it makes you happy and it makes me happy and we can make each other happy like that sometimes. And I know you’re kind of a badass and maybe you think wanting this means that you won’t be, as much, but that’s not true. You can ask for this any time you want, Alex, because I’ll want it too. And sometimes I’ll want other things and you’ll want other things and that’s great, because that means we trust each other enough to… to talk about stuff and to share things like that."

  
She was aware she wasn’t necessarily displaying the same kind of confident, dominant aura that had carried her through the afternoon, but her uncertainty seemed to relax Alex. 

Alex rolled up on her side and looked down at her in disbelief. “So what you’re saying is that you got off on… doing those things.”

It was such a self-evident truth that she barely refrained from rolling her eyes. “Give me your hand,” she said, holding her own out expectantly. After a moment’s hesitation, Alex did, eyes hooded as she watched Kara draw their joined hands down until they were resting between her legs.

“Oh,” Alex said softly, and Kara had to bite her lip to hold back a moan as Alex’s fingertip slid over her clit.

“So yeah—” Kara cleared her throat, trying to keep her voice level as Alex’s finger continued to move against her— “I, uh, did.”

She fell onto her back as Alex leaned over her, her smile unfettered and eyes glinting bright.


End file.
